


Big Day

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: I wrote this like December 15th, M/M, its trash at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: My first wedding one shot. (It's terrible.)





	

Lukas played with his tie as he walked down the creaking hall. It was summer and it was hot and if he was honest he'd rather be in anything but a suit, but it was for Philip, so he did it.   
He smiled to himself as he stepped in front of the door, knocking softly before opening it, his eyes widening. 

Philip had on a black suit, with is usual curly hair slicked back. He didn't even look up when Lukas entered, he just kept messing with his bow tie.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

Lukas grinned, walking up behind Philip, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"When have I ever played by the rules?" Lukas mumbled, pulling the collar of Philips shirt away so he could kiss his neck.

"It's bad luck."

"So is back talking to your fiancé." Lukas grinned, biting down on his neck.  
Philip jumped, pushing back against him. 

"Don't leave marks, Luka, we have to take wedding pictures with the family.

Lukas groaned, resting his forehead on Philips shoulder. "Weddings are gross."

Philip swatted his head, shrugging him off. "This is our wedding, it's supposed to be fun." Philip hummed turning around, pushing at his chest. "Now go!" 

Lukas put his hands up, taking a few steps back. 

"Hey, be nice, I'm your husband." Lukas grinned, leaning down, kissing Philips forehead.

"Not yet, I can still change my mind." Philip teased.

Lukas tensed a little, holding Philip tight. He felt Philips hands slide up his sides and go doen his back.

"But I won't.." Philip continued. "You're too cute to dump."  
Lukas rolled his eyes. "Thanks." 

"Yeah.." Philip straightened Lukas' tie, pulling him down for a kiss. "I love you." He smiled. 

Lukas smiled a little, kissing Philips nose. "I love you." 

Philip tugged on Lukas' tie, pulling him out of the room before going back in and   
shutting the door.

"Babe!" Lukas called from the hall. "I'll see you in a half hour!" 

"Okay!" Philip replied.

As if in instinct as soon as Lukas hand reached for his tie Philip continued.

"Hands off the tie, Waldenbeck."

"Okay.. Mr. Waldenbeck." Lukas replied, smirking.

The phrase made Philip blush.

"Go get ready!" He smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, okay." Lukas walked down the hall.

Both boys let out a sigh of relief, they're getting married.


End file.
